Black diamond (steven universe).
Summary Black diamond is the absolute creator and the supreme entity within the homeworld hierarchy. It acts as a cosmic entity that keeps the universe in balance, feeding on planets and stars, hexing gems. Gems are, therefore, a natural byproduct of the existence of the old diamond. He ruled homeworld for eons, but after a catastrophe, which weakened him, he ended up entering a state of hibernation. Appearance His avatars have a dark skin tone, masculine figure and a huge size (double the height of white diamond). They wear a large black cloth that covers their entire body, except for the lower part of their face, which shows a short black beard. Due to their status as avatars they do not have visible gem. Its real form seems to be composed of dark and chaotic energy agglutinated in masculine form. Its size is huge being layers of holding homeworld with your fingers without the slightest inconvenience, tentacles appear to sprout from your back; and lacks facial features. His gem is in the shape of a decagon being located on his "face." Personality At the beginning of his first eons of existence he was a childlike, restless, anxious, powerful being, but without a clear will. It is implied that he suffered from a terrible hunger that forced him to devour planets and stars to survive, that nature isolated him from company and tormented him decided to create "toys" that would accompany him and eliminate his loneliness. I was quite curious and enjoyed the company that offered their toys, which I name "gems." However, as time passed and the gems were thriving and the planets disappearing, he became cold and indifferent, feared more than respected. He began to believe that gems were a large number of arrogant ingrates who did not deserve the gift of life he gave them, but never acted out of sentimentality or anger, he simply did not tolerate them. It seems to be extremely calm and almost impossible to intimidate, being able to remain calm in situations of greater stress. You can say that it is something eccentric, enjoy creating new gems and in a sense the "collects", it is unknown for how long he has done it but it is known that he has hundreds of them, one for each type. Personal Statistics alinement:'Chaotic Neutral. '''Name:'Black Diamond 'Origin:'unknown 'Gender:'not binary (but referred to as a man) 'Age:'as old as the universe 'Classification:'Cosmic entity/Alien/Gem 'Likes:'Cosmic Balance, Arts, New Cultures, Stars, Planets, traveling through the cosmos, etc. 'Dislikes:'Chaos, cosmic imbalance, unnecessary genocide, Homeworld, gems. 'Eye Color:'Black(with white pupils) 'Hair Color:'Black 'Hobbies:'devour planets and stars, study new ways of life. 'Status:'alive 'Affiliation:'the dark court 'Previous Affiliation:'Homeworld 'Themes:'Brand X Music - world without End Fragment- The Core Mad Max Fury Road OST- storm is comming DBS jiren's power unleashed. Combat Statistics 'Tier:'5-A / 4-B / unknown '''Attack Potency: large planet (their avatars can destroy planets larger than the earth)/ solar system (it can devour the biggest stars in the cosmos, by chance it is capable of creating hypermassive black holes) / unknown (was able to destroy a galaxy in the past but it is not known how). Speed: FTL (higher than his offspring, could catch lapis lazuli in flight) / MFTL (can travel the entire universe in a minute). Lifting Strength:'stellar (could lift a star and gobble it up) 'Striking Strength:'large planet / star. 'Durability:'large planet / solar system. 'Stamina:'almost infinite (requires feeding on planets and stars to survive) 'Range:'large planet / solar system/ unknown. '''Standard Equipment:'battle trident. 'Intelligence:'genius (he has the knowledge of countless alien races, excellent strategist at the time of combat and an extremely competent ruler). 'Weaknesses:'it requires the sustenance of planets and stars / if your gem is damaged too much it will enter a state of hibernation that can last for eons. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:'Telekinesis: allows you to move objects with your mind from things like buildings to natural satellites the size of our moon. energy absorption: it can absorb the energy of its rivals and heal itself, killing them in the process, does not require physical contact. material handling: allows you to manipulate the atoms of any material, whether organic or inorganic. Telepathy: He can communicate with his servants through his mind. energy projection: it is capable of generating energy rays to attack its opponents. Corrosion: destroys the atoms and the light of everything with which it comes into contact either directly or indirectly, this ability is completely without cure. Gem features: all the natural abilities of gems '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: